This invention relates to saw chains for chain saws.
Chain saw equipment typically used for heavy workload operations, as for example, equipment used in tree falling machines, frequently is of the straddle-chain type. The chain runs on a one-piece non-grooved guide bar, over which the chain links fit as they travel around the bar. The cutting links typically are of relatively large pitch, for example, they may be of of two and one-half inch pitch. This type of chain makes it possible to achieve a complete balance of cutting forces on both sides of the saw bar, which is important for large pitch cutters and allows use of roller chain technology in the chassis portion of the chain.
Prior art cutters of this type have experienced deficiencies in service. Such prior art cutters have had side portions, or flanks, connected together by welding a portion of round bar stock between them to create a set spacing. A cutting element is typically mounted on one of the side portions. The welding, however, created a weak point which often caused the cutting element to break away from the flank while experiencing a cutting load.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a cutting link for a large pitch saw chain that will eliminate the need for any welded portion, thus to eliminate any weak points in the cutter.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cutter of the aforementioned type for use in heavy workload operations which will not be subject to failure under cutting loads.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a cutter of the aforementioned type that will have the advantage of reduced manufacturing cost because fabrication expense associated with welding several components together will be avoided.